moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The LEGO Chima Movie
'The LEGO Chima Movie '''is an upcoming 2022 American-Danish 3D computer-animated action sci-fi comedy film produced by Dan Lin, Roy Lee, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, directed by Brad Silberling, screenplay by Dan Hageman and Kevin Hageman The film is scheduled to be released on February 13, 2022. Plot TBA Cast * Thomas Barbusca as Laval, a 5'4" taller and 16 year old lion male. ** Nicolas Bechtel as Young Laval * Griffin Gluck as Cragger, a 6'4" taller and 21 year old crocodile male. ** Asher Blinkoff as Young Cragger * Sarah Silverman as Eris, a 5'9" taller and 23 year old eagle female. ** Mckenna Grace as Young Eris * Alan Tudyk as Gorzan, a 6'5" taller and 23 year old gorilla male. ** Daryl Sabara as Young Gorzan * Seth Green as Worriz, a 6'1" taller and 23 year old wolf male. ** Kyle Catlett as Young Worriz * Bill Skarsgård as Razar, a 6'2" taller and 23 year old raven male. ** Jackson Robert Scott as Young Razar * Josh Gad as Rogon, a 6'0" taller and 23 year old rhino male. ** Jason Maybaum as Young Rogon * Ross Lynch as Bladvic, a 5'11" taller and 22 year old bear male. ** Jace Norman as Young Bladvic * T.J. Miller as Fluminox, a 6'2" taller and 10,000 year old phoenix male, * Pierce Gagnon as Flinx, a 4'10" taller and 10,000 year old phoenix male, * Bill Hader as Foltrax, a 10,000 year old phoenix male. * Jason Schwartzman as Frax, a 10,000 year old phoenix male. * Michael Keaton as Firox, a 10,000 year old phoenix male. * Brian Stepanek as Tormak, a 5'7" taller and 10,000 year old tiger male. * Tye Sheridan as Lundor, a 6'5" taller and 10,000 year old leopard male. * Jerry O'Connell as Lagravis, a 6'1" taller and 53 year old lion male. * R. Lee Ermey as Longtooth, a 6'3" taller and 36 year old lion male. * Jon Favreau as Lennox, a 32 year old lion male. * Bryan Cranston as Leonidas, a 32 year old lion male. * Andy García as Logas, a 32 year old lion male. * Brendan Fraser as Lavertus/ShadoWind, a 5'6" taller and 60 year old lion male. * Elle Fanning as Li'Ella, a 6'1" taller and 10,000 year old lion female. * Colin Firth as King Crominus, a 5'5" taller and 58 year old crocodile male. * Helena Bonham Carter as Queen Crunket, a 6'2" taller and 57 year old crocodile female. * Danielle Harris as Crooler, as 5'11" taller and 21 year old crocodile female. * Mark Strong as Crawley, a 32 year old crocodile male. * Lou Romano as Crug, a 5'0" taller and 32 year old crocodile male. * John Leguizamo as Cranvil, a 32 year old crocodile male. * Nicolas Cage as Crokenburg, a 32 year old crocodile male. * Simon Pegg as Ewald, a 60 year old eagle male. * Peter Breitmayer as Ewar, a 6'2" taller and 32 year old eagle male. * Ryan Lee as Equila, a 16 year old eagle male. * Ben Stiller as Eglor, a 6'2" taller and 32 year old eagle male. * Rodrigo Santoro as Elida, a 32 year old eagle male. * Dee Bradley Baker as Gardo, a 32 year old gorilla male. * Elsie Fisher as G'Loona, a 11 year old gorilla female. * Adam Scott as Grizzam, a 36 year old gorilla male. * Colin Hanks as Gornay. a 32 year old gorilla male. * Armie Hammer as Grumlo, a 32 year old gorilla male. * Penélope Cruz as Gelsi, a 31 year old gorilla female. * Tom Kenny as Winzar, a 32 year old wolf male. * Alfred Molina as Wilhurt, a 32 year old wolf male. * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Wakz, a 45 year old wolf male. * Emily Blunt as Windra, a 22 year old wolf female. * Max Charles as Wonald, a 11 year old wolf male. * Eugene Levy as Rawzom, a 60 year old raven male. * Mickey Rourke as Rizzo, a 34 year old raven male. * David Tennant as Razcal, a 6'2" taller and 32 year old raven male. * Russell Tovey as Ripnik, a 32 year old raven male. * Jason Bateman as Reagull, a 32 year old raven male. * Max Greenfield as Reabait, a 40 year old raven male. * Karen Gillan as Rinona, a 5'10" taller and 30 year old rhino female. * James Phelps as Rukus, a 32 year old rhino male. * Oliver Phelps as Runk, a 32 year old rhino male. * Jason Sudeikis as Buchuma, a 32 year old bear male. * Woody Harrelson as Balkar, a 45 year old bear male. * Marton Csokas as Bungey, a 32 year old bear male. * Frankie Muniz as Bumpy, a 6'4" taller and 32 year old bear male. * Dan Fogler as Bozy, a 40 yeard old bear male. * Timothy Spall as Plovar, a 27 year old plover male. * Martin Freeman as Dom de la Woosh, a 18 year old peafowl male. * Isaac Hempstead Wright as Sir Fangar, a 10,000 year old saber-tooth-tiger male * Maya Rudolph as Maula, a 10,000 year old mammoth female. * Avan Jogia as Vardy, a 10,000 year old vulture male. * Jim Parsons as Icebite, a 10,000 year old ice bear male. * Scott MacArthur as Strainor, a 10,000 year old saber-tooth-tiger male. * Ty Burrell as Stealthor, a 10,000 year old saber-tooth-tiger male. * Frank Welker as Sykor, a 10,000 year old saber-tooth-tiger male. * Owen Wilson as Sirox, a 10,000 year old saber-tooth-tiger male. * Bradley Cooper as Sibress, a 10,000 year old saber-tooth-tiger male. * Drake Bell as Saraw, a 10,000 year old sabar-tooth-tiger male. * Crispin Glover as Mottrot, a 10,000 year old mammoth male. * Dylan O'Brien as Mungus, a 10,000 year old mammoth male. * Tom Cruise as VoomVoom, a 10,000 year old vulture male. * Seth MacFarlane as Vornon, a 10,000 year old vulture male. * Emily Mortimer as Vultrix, a 10,000 year old vulture female. * Keegan-Michael Key as Icerlot, a 10,000 year old ice bear male. * Piotr Głowacki as Icepaw, a 10,000 year old ice bear male. * Brendan Gleeson as Iceklaw, a 10,000 year old ice bear male. Production On November 22 2014, Warner Bros. announced that it was developing an animated Chima ''Ninjago film based on the Lego toy line Lego Chima. The Hageman brothers, who co-wrote the story of The Lego Movie, would write the adaptation. Brad Silberlingwas announced as director, and The Lego Movie team of Dan Lin, Roy Lee, and Phil Lord and Chris Miller as producers. On December 15, 2017, the film's voice cast was announced, including Thomas Barbusca as Laval, Griffin Gluck as Cragger, Sarah Silverman as Eris, Alan Tudyk as Gorzan, Seth Green as Worriz, Bill Skarsgård Razar, Josh Gad as Rogon, Ross Lynch as Bladvic, Jerry O'Connell as Lagravis, T.J. Miller as Fluminox, Brian Stepanek as Tormak, Colin Firth as King Crominus, Elle Fanning as Li'Ella, Pierce Gagnon as Flinx, R. Lee Ermey as Longtooth and Isaac Hempstead Wright as Sir Fangar. Soundtrack * Electric Avenue - Eddy Grant * Shining Star- Earth, Wind & Fire * World In My Eyes - Depeche Mode * Living in America - James Brown * Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Eiffel 65 * Gone, Gone, Gone - Phillip Phillips * Danger Zone - Kenny Loggins * Sharp Dressed Man - ZZ Top * Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting) - Elton John * Jump Around - House of Pain * Jump (feat. Nelly Furtado) - Flo Rida and Nelly Furtado Music & Lyric Video * Get Ready For It - Take That Premiere * TCL Chinese Theatre (July 18, 2020) Commercial In November 14, 2018, McDonald's at Happy Meal on Commercial is Happy Meal Toys. Short films So You Want to Be a Chima So You Want to Be a Chima focuses on some of the supporting characters within The LEGO Chima Movie as they give chi and thoughts on Laval herself. The short is included on the DVD and Blu-Ray release of The LEGO Chima Movie. This is similar to Aardman's So You Want to Be a Pirate!. Memory * R. Lee Ermey (March 24, 1944 - April 15, 2018) Category:Movies Category:Upcoming films Category:LEGO Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Rated PG Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:American films Category:American comedy films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Animation Group Category:3D Category:Spin-Offs